


Ungrateful Prince

by BlueMyrian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Sleeping Beauty, First Kiss, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:45:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMyrian/pseuds/BlueMyrian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel is the sleeping prince who doesn't seem to care that he's just been 'rescued'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ungrateful Prince

“Ew, did you just kiss me?”

Crowley jerked away from the bedside as the blonde prince sat up and wiped his mouth.

“Looks like I’m still clothed, that’s a good sign at least.”

“What kind of deviant do you take me for?”

“I don’t know? What kind of deviant should I take you for? Kissing people while they’re sleeping.”

“I kissed you once, thank you very much, to wake you. And it worked, though I am quickly regretting it. You looked so peaceful in your sleep, I had no idea you were such a twat.”

Gabriel laughed. Crowley was sulking now, leaning against the wall as Gabriel strode across the room to examine himself in the mirror. 

“So sorry to disappoint, though I can’t imagine what you were expecting.”

“Gratitude, for one. Do you even have any idea how long you’ve been sleeping?”

“Doesn’t matter.”

“Over a hundred years and you’re telling me it doesn’t matter?”

“No, it doesn’t.”

Crowley frowned. 

“Well then I hope it doesn’t matter if I stick around either.”

“No, please do.”

Gabriel grinned as he finally turned to face the other man.

“I would hate to be stuck here with myself. I’d be grateful for some company. As long as you promise not to kiss me again.”

“I promise nothing, your majesty.”


End file.
